One Flame, One Flower
by marlyrose
Summary: AkuMaru :  its just a normal day until one takes a step towards what will be come the best relationship he will ever share
1. The meeting grounds

Chapter One

I never really talked to this guy... He sat next to me in every single class I had for two years. He was a straight A student, unlike me who was happy to get at least one C for the quarter. In other words, he was good and I was not. Later, I would figure out that he was the best.

It was in math class that day that I started talking to him. "Wassup?" I said, trying to act cool. "Excuse me, I am trying to work..." He replied quickly. "Okay, whatever." I watched him scribble something on his paper and then he handed it to me. It read: 'What do you want?' I sighed and quickly wrote something back before the teacher caught us. I said: 'Nuthin much... Just chillin' and waitin for this class to be over already...' He looked back up at the board and solved the problem quickly. He scribbled on the paper and handed it back to me. We did this through out all of class, then the bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. As we stood up, I tried talking to him again. "So what's your name, if I may ask?" He sighed and said, "Marluxia, now I need to get to lunch. I'm starving." This was my chance to hang out with him. "Uh... Me too! What do you have for lunch?" _Idiot..._ I thought to myself. Asking about lunch? _God, I sound so stupid right now. _Luckily for me, he said, "White rice and I think my sister threw in some sushi and a cookie..." He looked in his lunch bag and looked at me, "Yep! An oatmeal raisin cookie, my favorite!" It looked like he was actually smiling. "Do you have any friends Marluxia?" He looked at me kinda sadly, "No... No one would ever want to be friends with me." I looked at him and said, "Well, I'm your friend aren't I?" He looked at his books in his hands, "Yeah, I guess you are. If that's what you think we are... I mean if you don't want to be that would be okay, but I mean..." I smiled, "It's okay, I think we are friends." That was the day that started a whole new friendship.

Turns out that after hanging out with Marluxia for a week or so, he was the nicest and most innocent person I have ever met. I had introduced him to some of my friends but he was extremely shy. My friends, Demyx, Larxene, Luxord, Zexion, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, tried to help by being his friend to. He didn't talk a lot when he was near them. I had a feeling that something was wrong. I tried to get him to talk about it but he wouldn't even tell me. I know that Zexion is great with helping people face their fears and stuff so I asked him to help me. Zexion said, "Well whatever Marluxia is holding back, will eventually come out when he is ready." That didn't help at all. Marluxia was so nice that all I wanted to do was help. I eventually let it go.

It was time for martial arts class. This is the only class that I am good at, and not Marluxia. He was in the same class as me. He might be good at academics but when it came to physical activity, he was terrible. I never told him that but he needed help... Big time. So our first day in class, Mr. Lex paired us up for our fighting/practicing partners. I got Marluxia like I always do. Our first task was to try and win against our partner. Well, when I went to hit him, he looked petrified, unable to move a muscle. I noticed he looked really scared and nervous about something. He started to run but I grabbed him and pulled him to the ground so I would win and the match would be over. He looked at me worried, "I'm sorry... I thought you were actually going to hit me..." He got up and hid himself behind his brown hair and sat on the bench. I sat next to him. "Are you okay?" When I looked back at him, I saw a single tear drop down his cheek. "It's nothing..." He said, wiping his face off and acting like nothing happened. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything. I am your friend after all." He looked at me and starting crying. "It was before I moved here. This boy claimed to be my friend. His name was Cloud. One day Cloud and I were playing on the playground that we always went to. Next thing you know he is walking towards me and kinda did the same thing that you were going to do to me, except he actually punched me. After that it was a blur and I just remember waking up in the hospital in excruciating pain. My mom said that she had found me laying on the blacktop in the park. I have never had a friend since. I never knew what exactly a friend was after that. Then you started talking to me, and I realized something. Axel, you are the one I want."

This was extremely shocking to me. He looked shocked. "Did I really just say that out loud? Shit!" This is the first time I have ever heard him curse. "Marluxia, it's okay. I understand your pain. My supposed best friend turned on me over a girl. It was heartbreaking to see that happen. He was the one to get the girl and I was left with no one until I met the friends that I have today! They have stood by me while I was still recovering from losing my best friend. They tried to comfort me in my time of need. If you let these guys inside your heart, they will be there for you." Marluxia looked at me. "Thanks Axel. I'll take your advice about your friends." He smiled and hugged me carefully. "Now we have to talk about how we can get you to actually fight." I said, trying to act cool. "I know... You seem like a good fighter. How about you teach me?" He said. " Marluxia, Axel! Get your butts out here!" Mr. Lex, the martial arts teacher, yelled. "Coming!" Marluxia said. God, he can sure put on an act.

I never really had a chance to respond back to Marluxia about the whole teaching thing, so I was going to talk to him about it during lunch. The only class that we had separately was our languages. I failed and he passed. Like it should be. I had this class with Zexion, Demyx, and Luxord. He had his class with Larxene, the twins Sora and Roxas, Riku, Namine, and Kairi. Kairi and Namine were really close and so were Sora and Roxas. They were kind of like one big family because Sora liked Kairi and Roxas liked Namine. It was kind of sweet if you think about it. Anyways, I was dying to get to lunch. The bell finally rang after thirty excruciating minutes and I ran to the lunch room to find Marluxia's classmates sitting at the table. I hurry over to them, "Where is Marly?" I had just came up with that nickname. I look at Larxene who points to the lunch line. "Thanks!" I hear them mumble something but I don't mind. I hurry over to Marluxia. "Marly!" Marluxia looks at me and smiles. "Hey Axel!" I hug him tight and say, "I hate not having a class with you." Wait was he blushing? Oh gosh. Oh well... "So how are you?" I say trying to change the topic. "Not feeling so well. It might be because I haven't eaten in forever, or that my whole family is now extremely sick."

"What do you mean Marly?" I looked at him very worried. "My whole entire family has a very bad disease. I am the only one who has not caught it. If I get sick in any way then I will get it as well..." He said quietly. "Oh that's terrible Marly! I have got to get you out of your house... How about you come home with me after school? I can teach you how to fight." He looked at me like that was the best thing he had ever heard. "I would love to Axel." He smiled and hugged me. This was going to be fun.

**Please review guys! I would love to hear from you! I am currently writing a new chapter... I will post it as soon as I can... If I figure out how to XD**


	2. The fighting ring

CHAPTER 2

Right after fourth block it was time to go home. I walked over to Marluxia once the bell rung. "Ready to fight?" I smirked as he laughed that sweet innocent little laugh. "I've been ready." I take him to my bus since I can't seem to afford a car. As we are riding to my house I look at Marluxia and try to start a conversation which seems to be getting harder. I have no clue why but it is. "You look like you have never been this way before." I said since Marluxia was looking out of the window. "I live in the country and it is just a little over-whelming coming to a city." He said. "Oh, I gotcha. Well you will love my house! It is really open and it has a large backyard too!" He smiled. "Really? Cool!" I smirked. "I bet mine is bigger than yours! Wanna bet?" He smiled at me. "Yes I do!" I looked through my wallet. "I will give you 20 dollars." He smiled. "I will too. I am so going to win!" He didn't realize what exactly I just did yet. I just made sure that I was going to go to his house! It may seem dumb and I don't know why I bet 20 dollars, but I really wanted to go to his house for some reason. I mean he could just repay the favor... Look at me I am going crazy... "We are here!" I smiled and walked off the bus with Marluxia. He took one look at my house and his mouth dropped. "What? What's wrong?" He looked at me. "This is your house?" I smiled, "Yes it is, why? Do you not like it?" It was pretty abstract. It was in the style of loft house and it was bright red. "You seriously live here?" He looked at me in shock. "Um... Yes?" I couldn't read his expression. Was he surprised? Angry? Excited? He smiled with his mouth still wide open. "This place is... Amazing!" I sighed in relief. "You really like it?" I smiled, "Of course!" His mouth was still open so I went over and placed a finger under his chin and gently closed his mouth. "It's rude to keep your mouth open like that." I smirked as he crossed his arms. "Sorry..." He rolled his eyes jokingly. I realized that we were still outside, so I grabbed Marluxia's hand and dragged him into my house. I took out my keys and unlocked the doors. He was looking inside my glass doors and staring in amazement. "Enough window shopping. Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him into my house. "Oh my gosh... This place is amazing!" He said excitedly. I can really tell that he has never been into a big city like this one. I dropped my coat on the floor and started towards the kitchen. Marluxia just stared at my coat. "What?" I asked very confused. "Aren't you going to hang your coat up?" He asked. I laughed. "No! Why would I do that silly?" "Well if you hang it up then your house will be cleaner and more organized. It would look better." He looked around my living room in shock. "Oh my god! Your house is a mess!" He said. I looked at him. "And your point is...?" He stared at me. "I am going to clean up your house and so are you!" I sighed. "I don't want to though." He glared at me. "Your going to whether you want to or not! Do you have rubber gloves by any chance?" "Um... Yeah why?" He laughed. "Well I have no clue what is in that pile over there. I think it's moving..." I looked at where he was pointing and I think I saw it twitch. I shuttered. "Yeah... I think this house does need to be cleaned." I smiled and got the rubber gloves.

After what seemed like forever the house was spotless. "Alright now we have to work." Marluxia said to me. "Aw... Can't we take a small break and maybe watch TV or something?" He smiled. "No we have to work!" I sighed. "Fine..." As Marluxia was standing up, I thought to myself, _are we really going to do anything?_ I shook that thought away and stood up. "I don't understand why you hate working so much, Axel." I smiled, "You don't know the half of it, sweetie." I started walking up the stairs with Marluxia at my heels. "What did you call me?" I looked at him, "Nothing." He smiled, "Sure... It was something." I thought for a second if I should really tell him. "It was nothing, okay?" I continued up the stairs and went left to my bedroom. I looked at the clock, it was almost 5. We had spent an hour cleaning; we were basically wasting our time. "What time do you have to leave Marly?" He looked at the clock. "Uh, whenever I feel like leaving. Probably like 6ish." I smiled. "Ok, then we should start with your fighting skills since it is getting dark." He sighed. "Do we really have too start with me?" I smiled. "Yes we do, now let's go outside! Before it gets dark." I grabbed his hand and dragged him back downstairs. I guess going upstairs was pretty useless. Anyways, I opened my back door and lead him outside. "Here we go! Your own fighting ring." I smirked. He looked at me like I was crazy. "My own what?" Standing before us was a large boxing ring thing that I had built the day before. "A fighting ring. You know, where people fight and stuff?" He looked at the ring and looked very scared. He looked back at me with tears in his eyes. "It's ok Marly; you don't have to be afraid. I'm here with you ok? I'm your friend." I think I made him more upset. "That's just it Axel. Friends aren't supposed to fight with each other." I hugged him. "It's just pretend fighting okay?" He smiled and blushed faintly. "Okay. If you say so." He still was a little unsure about it but I took his hand again and lead him into the ring. "Okay so come at me." He looked at me. "What do you mean?" I sighed, "Okay then, defend yourself!" He looked at me confused. "Just dodge when I come at you okay?" He nodded softly. I ran towards him and he smirked. "Huh?" I was standing where he had stood before. He was like lighting. "God, your fast." I turned around and he was where I was standing before. "Why didn't you do this before Marly?" He shrugged. "I don't know." I smiled. "Okay then, I will come at you again. Don't run this time. Try to block me okay?" He nodded a little unsure. I ran towards him again and he looked a little scared and ran again. "No Marly. Don't do that okay?" He smiled. "I'm sorry that you aren't a very good teacher. You didn't tell me what to do!" I sighed. "I did tell you what to do. I told you to block me." He crossed his arms. "How?" I walked towards him and showed him how to. This went on for awhile until finally it was his turn.

"Now you have to come after me okay?" He nodded and ran towards me. I had forgotten how quick he was so before I knew it I was on the ground. "Still surprises me how fast you are." He smiled and helped me up. "I did it though!" I smiled. "I told you that you could do it." He hugged me. "Thank you! You're a great teacher." I smiled. "Now you have to teach me that stuff that you call math." He laughed. "Ok let's go." We went back inside and grabbed our stuff. We went upstairs and studied for our next math quiz. "I think I'm actually getting this!" I said after three practice quizzes and all of the homework that I skipped out on. "Good Axel." He looked at the clock. "Shoot, it's 7. I should be getting home before my parents start worrying about me." He started putting his books away. I put my hand on his. "Uh, maybe you should just stay here since you live so far away and I can't drive you home." He smiled. "You would really do that for me?" I smiled. "Of course I would!" He looked at his phone. "Okay I will call my parents. Just to tell them that I'm going to stay here." I watched him search for a better signal on his phone. "Okay. You know, I have a house phone. You could just use that." He looked at his phone and smiled, "That would be nice since this is like a dead zone for my phone." I handed him my house phone and watched him quickly dial the numbers. "Hey mom... No I said I was going to a friend's house... To study... Yes I have friends... You suck mom... Yeah I won't be coming home tonight I'm going to stay here... Yeah... No... Ok... Love ya too mom... Bye." He hung up the phone and handed it to me. "Thanks! You know parents, they can be crazy sometimes!" He rolled his eyes. "My mom is at the top of the crazy list." I laughed. "Really? She didn't seem so bad just by listening to her." He laughed. "She was surprised when I said that I was at a friends house. She thinks that I have no friends." I smiled. "I am your friend. Right?" He smiled at me. "Of course you are." I leaned closer. ""That's good." He leaned in closer and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. The challenge

**CHAPTER 3**

It had been exactly one year since, the incident, happened. By incident I mean kiss. I couldn't believe it... Marly and I had kissed. I had never pictured my first kiss with a guy. Since that little commotion happened, Marluxia and I had been keeping our distance from each other. We just don't want it to seem like we are going out or something like that. Rumors start extremely quickly in this school. Just like the one about my brother and his friend.

Riku is my younger brother. I am a junior in high school and it is now his first year in high school. The third week of it, his friend Sora was running down the hall trying to get to his class. Riku just happened to be in his way. They both fell on the ground with Sora on top of Riku. Rumors started almost instantaneous. It was a mess! Riku didn't want to go to school for a long time. It is now the third quarter at school and he goes to school but refuses to talk to Sora.

Believe it or not, Sora actually did have feelings for Riku. I felt so bad when Sora walked up to me in the hallways and asked how Riku was doing. He seemed so innocent and very heartbroken. I could tell he was trying to hide it though. Just something in his voice told me that. "H-how is R-riku, Axel?" Sora said to me. I looked at him for awhile. "And you are?" He sighed. "My name is Sora..." He looked down at the floor. "Oh! You are the guy who tripped over my brother." He nodded gently. I pat his head. "It's okay! Don't feel bad." He looked up at me. "But... Your brother won't even come near me anymore." I sighed and sat him down on the bench. "Listen, I know that you have feelings for Riku." He looked at me shocked. "H-how did you know?" I smiled. "Well, I get the same way you do when I talk about the guy I like." I instantly thought of Marluxia. "Who is that?" I sighed. "Roxas." He nodded. "I know him. He is a freshman though... You are a junior. Wouldn't you think that it would be kinda awkward?" I shook my head. "Nope! I have seen freshmen that go out with seniors before." He looked at the ground. I smiled. "What I think you should do Sora is to just go up to him and start talking. Drag him away from his friends and tell him how you feel." He nodded. "B-but every time I try to talk to him, he doesn't listen. He always looks away and crosses his arms. He even walks away." I could see small tears start to appear in his eyes. "I will help you, okay?" He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Axel!" He jumped up and hugged me. I smiled and nodded. "No problem." He let go of me and walked down the hall towards Riku. "Hey Riku! Come here for a second!" I called to Riku. He nodded and said good-bye to his friends. I whispered to Sora who had, for some reason, hid. "Now." Sora jumped out and grabbed Riku's arm and brought him into a class room. The school day was over so it was deserted. I walked past and saw Sora talking to Riku quietly. I smiled and went into the cafeteria. I turned around when I heard some one call my name. "Axel!" I looked around trying to find who it was. It was Demyx. "Hey Dem, Wassup?" He looked very scared. "It's Marluxia, he is hurt."

I immediately dropped the books that had been in my hands and ran behind Demyx. We ended up in the garden area. I had forgotten, Marluxia and Demyx both took Gardening together. Demyx ran behind the green house and I followed. I was shocked at what I saw. I instantly ran to the almost lifeless body, laying in the flowers. "Marluxia!" I bent down and turned him around to face me. There was blood every where. I looked at Demyx. "How did this happen?" He sighed. "Well, I was waiting for Marluxia to come out of the green house so we could walk to the bus. All of a sudden, these big guys walked into the green house. I was still waiting for Marluxia when the big guys walked out. I walked inside to see what was taking Marluxia so long and saw him laying on the ground and immediately ran to fins you." I looked at Marluxia. "What do we do?" I asked. Demyx shrugged. "Oh, Marly..." I said. "I don't care what people think about us! I don't care that I already have a boyfriend. I want you Marly..." I was starting to cry, which I had never done before. "Marly, if you can hear me please wake up. Please!" I bent down and kisses Marly on the lips. Right there, in front of Demyx. He gasped and put his hand around his mouth. "Axel! What about Roxas? What do you think he will think about this?" I sighed and picked up Marly. "He doesn't have to know." I was holding Marly in my arms and I walked out of the room. I went straight to the nurses office, hoping she was still there. I tried to open the door. Locked... I turned around to see Demyx. "It's locked. What do we do?" I started to panic. I had no idea what in the world to do. I was scared. Demyx got out his keys and jingled them. "Let's go!" I said and ran out of school. I will get me books later. Demyx hurried after me. I put Marly down in the back of Demyx's car, laying down. I sat down beside him. Demyx started the car and drove off towards the hospital.

After about, three hours of waiting in that annoying waiting room, a doctor finally came out looking for us. "Are you Axel and Demyx?" The doctor said to us. We nodded. Demyx was playing with the kid toys. "You are now free to visit the patient. He is in pretty bad shape." I stood up as soon as he said free to visit. "Take me to him." The doctor nodded and walked towards two big doors leading to a large hallway. Did I ever mention that I hate hospitals? Well I do... Big time. Demyx was right behind me. The doctor pointed to a door. "That's his room." I nodded. "Thanks!" I walked into the room. "Marly?" I looked around and shutter at all of the equipment in the room. I saw Marly laying down in the bed and rushed over to his side. "Marly? Can you hear me?" No response. "Marluxia, I want to know if you can hear me. Show me a sign if you can." Again nothing. "Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but I want to tell you a story."

"Today, just before I heard that you were hurt, Sora came up to me and asked me how Riku was doing. I told him that he was fine. He just smiled and nodded. I sat him down and told him that I understood. He had feelings for Riku but didn't want to admit it. I told him that I was going through the same thing with Roxas. The thing is that you automatically popped up in my head. I thought about it for awhile now." Luckily no responce. Okay, here is my chance. "Marluxia, I-" The doctor came in. "Times up fellas. Time to go." I looked at the doctor. "Just one more minute?" The doctor shook his head. "Sorry, no can do! You have to leave." I sighed. "I need to say something very important." The doctor looked confused. "You do realize that he can't hear you." I nodded. "Which is why I need to say it now!" The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but you have to leave now." I sighed and looked at Marluxia. "Okay... Come on Demyx... Let's go..." I walked out of the room sadly. Demy did too. "You were just geting to the good part." He said to me. "I know, Demyx. I know..." We both sighed and left the hospital.


	4. The one chance

**CHAPTER 4**

It had been 4 weeks since Marly went to the hospital. He was still there. I would visit him everyday. Not to mention that Demyx decided to go tell Roxas that I had kissed Marly the day he was found in the green house. Now guess who is single? Me. Demyx got a girlfriend. Namine, the artistic sweetheart that Demyx has had a crush on for awhile. Don't get me wrong I am happy for him, but it is now opposite of how it usually is. We both agree that it does seem kind of weird, but we are dealing with it. Anyways, Riku listened to Sora that day. I couldn't tell you how happy both of them are right now. Riku and Sora are going out and they don't care what other people think. I really want Marluxia to wake up already.

I was going to visit Marly again. I nodded to the woman at the front desk and went into the large hallway. One of the doctors said, "You're here early today Axel." I nodded. "No school. Thought I would come in sooner than usual." I smiled. The doctor, named Dr. Even, smiled and nodded. "Good with me!" I opened Marluxia's door and turned to close it. I was shutting the door when I heard movement behind me. I turned quickly to see Marly sitting up and smiling at me. "You're here." I was shocked. I ran over to Marly. I hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you." I could tell he was crying. I sat on the bed next to him and still held him in my arms. "You were... worried?" I nodded and felt tears coming in my eyes. We sat there in each others arms, crying for about five minutes until I looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

He was shocked. I pulled away and looked at his face. He was blushing, and big time. "Wh-what was th-that for?" I smiled. "It's just a nice way to say, welcome back." He smiled and buried his face into my neck. "Oh, Axel..." I smiled and pulled him closer. "What happened?" He asked me. "I have no idea. I was walking down the hall and Demyx came running down the hall screaming my name. He told me that you were hurt and we both started sprinting down the hall. When we finally arrived at the green house, you were laying in a bunch of flowers bruised and beaten up. I felt helpless. I picked you up and took you to the nurse. She wasn't there so Demyx drove us to this hospital." I smiled. "So, how did I get like this?' He asked. "I have no idea..." He sighed and nodded. "So how are you feeling?" He looked at me. "I'm in a lot of pain. How long have I been here?" I thought and counted the days in my head. "Four weeks." He gasped. "That long?" I nodded. "Wow..." He said. "Would you like me to get a doctor for the pain? He will make two things disappear though." I smiled. "What's that?" He said. "The pain and me." Marluxia smiled. "It's okay. I don't think I need a doctor right now." I smiled. "Good." I kissed him again. This time he kissed me back. He pulled away. "Wait... I thought you said you didn't want to be seen with me..." I smiled and sighed. "Well, I changed my mind." Marly looked very confused. "It's not that I'm not happy with all of this but, I thought you had a boyfriend..." I shook my head. "Roxas? Nah, he dumped me because I kissed you when I found you laying in the flowers." Marly blushed again. "You kissed me?" I nodded. "Oh, there is something that I never told you." I sat up. "Well, the first day you were here, I told you a story. I couldn't say the last line because the doctor made me leave. The last line is a very important line in that story." Marluxia looked fascinated. "Story?" I nodded. "I will tell you later. But, anyways, the last line of the story." He looked at me. I smiled and said, "I-." Just then Dr. Even walked in. I turned around to look at him. I was still on Marly's bed. The doctor sighed. "Axel, why didn't you tell me that Marluxia woke up?" I looked at Marly and stood up. "Can I talk to out there?" He nodded and we went outside of Marly's room. When I closed the door, I saw Marly who looked sad and had layed back down,. "Okay Dr. Even. Listen, since Marly has been in the hospital I have tried countless times to tell him how I feel. You keep interrupting me when I say it!" He sighed and looked at the clock. "I'm sorry but now the patient is awake and we have to help him." I shook my head. "Just one more minute?" Dr. Even shook his head. "I'm sorry Axel, no can do." I balled up my fist, which suddenly became very hot. Dr. Even's eyes became very large as he looked at my fists. "Axel! Your hands are on fire!" I unclenched my fists and looked at my hands. They were on fire. I didn't feel anything. I held my hand out and touched the doctor's coat. It bust into flames. I pointed my hand at Marly's doorknob, since the doctor has locked it. A blast of fire hit the doorknob and the door opened. "No one tells me that I can't see Marly."

I walked inside the room. Marly was sitting up and looked scared. I made the fire go away. "Marly we have to leave. Right now." He shook his head. "Axel, I can't. No matter how badly. This tubes and wires are the things that are keeping me alive." I looked around. " But, Marly. They won't let me see you again until you get out." Marly looked outside into the large hallway. "Then you just have to wait." He layed back down. "M-marly..." he layed back down and turned on his side, facing away from me. "Marly, I can't just not see you." I walked over to him. He turned to face me. "Why not?" I sighed. "I still haven't told you the last line in the story. The most important line that could change a lot of things." I looked at me and sighed. "Tell me and I will see if I can do anything." He sat up and I sat next to him. I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you." With that I kissed him.


	5. The accident waiting to happen

**CHAPTER 5**

It had been exactly three days since Marly had gotten out of the hospital. I still had to go to school, so I had to leave Marly by himself. I didn't want to, but I need an education. I always brought Marly his work and taught him all of the stuff that we learned. It was like he was actually there! I could tell he enjoyed being around me, and I enjoyed being around him. It was like we were perfect for each other! I would ask him to go out with me but I have Roxas that I have to deal with. Yeah, he decided that I was only being foolish and declared that we get back together. I tried to say no, but he threatened me with something that he knew I couldn't say no to. He said he would kill Marly if I didn't.

I hadn't told Marly about this threat. I decided to keep him out of it. I hadn't told him that Roxas and I had gotten back together either. It was best he didn't know any of it. My life is a jumbled mess right now. I hate it so much. All I want to do is be around Marly.

I sighed as I walked into Marly's parent's house. "Good afternoon." I said as I walked towards the stairs. "Axel! What a surprise!" Marly's mom said. She came over and hugged me. "Nice to see you too." I smiled and hugged her back. Marly's dad walked over. "What do you want with my son?" I shook my head. "Nothing sir, just came by to drop off his homework." He nodded. "Okay, fine. He is up there with an old friend." I nodded and walked up the stairs. _Old friend? _I thought. I walked into Marly's room to find Marly on the bed with someone on top of him. I dropped the books in my hand and ran over to the be. I yanked this person off of Marly, who looked like he was crying. I looked down at Marly. He only looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry." I gently hugged him. "It's alright." He hugged me back and cried into my jacket that I was wearing. The guy that had been on top of Marly had stood up and was walking towasrds me. "Marly? Can you lie back down and close your eyes for me?" He nodded and did what I said. I stood up and faced this guy. "What is your name?" He smirked. "Cloud, what's yours?" I looked at him in shock. "Cloud?" He nodded. "Hey, that's my name. I asked for yours." I crossed my arms. "Axel, got it memorized? Now explain to me two things. One, why did you hirt Marly when you guys were little? And two, what were you doing on top of him?" I was very angry at tnis guy. "Oh? Did Marly not tell you?" I shook my head. "No, tell me what?" Marly sat up. "Cloud, don't! Axel, don't listen to him." Cloud looked at Marly. "Shut up! I don't need your input on this!" I was about to slap this guy. "What were you saying?" He looked back at me. "Marly is my boyfriend."

"What?" I looked at Marly. He was shaking his head. "Don't listen to him! I never agreed to it!" Cloud walked over to Marly. "What did you say? Did you forget our agreement, cause I can do it. Right now." Marly looked very scared and shook his head. "No, Cloud, don't!" Cloud slapped Marluxia. I really wanted to punch this guy right now. I looked down at my fists. Fire... "Hey, Cloud." He turned around and looked at me. I punched him in the face. A frie punch was what he needed, atleast I thought it was. Cloud had fallen down. I walked over to Marly's side. "What was he talking about Marly?" He was crying, and hard. He just shook his head. I sat next to him and hugged him. "It's okay Marly." I kissed the top of his head. "Please don't cry." He just wrapped his arms around me and cried harded. Cloud had stood up and was walking towards us. "Cloud, stay away from Marluxia." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, no can do." I was getting angry again. "Marly, let me go for a minute okay?" He nodded and let go. I stood up. He tried to punch me but I ducked before he could. Instead he punched Marluxia instead. I looked at Marly. "Cloud..." I said through my teeth. I saw fire on my hands again. Why does this happen to me? I turned around to look at Cloud. There were vines around his arms and legs, holding him up. "Axel. Hurt him. Please." I turned around to see Marly holding up his hand and looking at me. "Marly, are you doing this?" He nodded. I looked back at Cloud and nodded. I punched him again and again.

When I thought he had enough, I told Marly to let him down. He nodded and Cloud feel to the floor. I made the fire go away on my hands. "So, Cloud. Are you going to leave Marly alone?" He nodded. I helped him up and pushed him out of Marly's room. "Then go." He walked out of the house. He was bruised, burns, and scratched. I was hoping that Marly's parents wouldn't see him, but I heard a gasp and knew that I would probably have to leave. I sat next to Marly, who was still crying. "It's okay Marly. Please don't cry." I hugged him tightly. He wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Axel. Cloud hasn't left me alone since he beat me up in the park. I didn't want to tell you, so you wouldn't get involved. I didn't want him to hurt you." I smiled. "Thanks Marly, but you should tell me. I could help you." He nodded. "I know, but I didn't want you to get hurt." I kissed the top of his head. "It's okay Marly. Please don't cry." He nodded and look at me. I wiped his face. "Thank you." He smiled. I leanded down and kissed him. He kissed back and blushed faintly. "Why do you keep kissing me, Axel?" I was confused. "What do you mean?" He sighed. "You have a boyfriend... That's not me." I sighed. "Marly. I have the same problem as you did. Roxas said that he would kill you if I didn't go out with him." He looked up at me. "Kill me?" I nodded. "That is the only reason I am going out with him." He sighed. "If I stop protecting you then you have to stop protecting me. We will just do what we want to, no matter what anyone else says." I nodded. "Agreed." I smiled and stood up. "I have your homework." He smiled. "Okay, so we have exams coming up. I don't know if you will be able to take them though." I smiled and picked up his books. "If so, then we have a lot of studying." He said and smiled. I sat next to him and helped him study.


	6. The surprise

**CHAPTER 6**

This week was exams. Marly had gone out of town, fr some reason. I was stuck at school with no one to talk to, no one to hang out with, and no one to help me study. Besides Demyx, Larxene, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Luxord, Zexion, and Roxas. Scratch that. No Roxas. I was trying to avoid him. I still had not broken up with him yet. To tell you the truth, I kinda didn't want to. With Marly gone and everything, I would have no one.

I sighed and opened my locker. Tomorrow was the start of exams. First exam, was art, then science. That clears one day. I had no idea what the schedule was besides for those two. I couldn't concentrate with Marly away. I took out my books and put them into my book bag. I couldn't get Marly out of my head all day. I turned around and came face to face with Roxas. "Hey Axel. Miss me?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have." He kissed me. I sighed and kissed him back. "What's wrong Axel?" He said a bit confused. "Oh, nothing." I said trying desperately to hide my emotions. He shrugged. "Okay then." He kissed me again. I sighed again and kissed him back again. "So, Axel. Wanna come over? We can study for our exams together." I nodded. "Sure." Marluxia popped into my head. That day that we agreed that we wouldn't protect each other. I crossed my fingers, so I would never stop protecting him. I closed my eyes. "Oh wait. I can't. I promised Demyx that I would go home with him." Roxas sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine. See ya later Axel." He walked away and I smiled. "Okay Demyx, where are you? You need to take me somewhere." I walked around for awhile until I finally saw Demyx talking to Zexion and Namine. I smiled. They were outside on the bench that sits in between two buildings of the school. I hid behind a tree that was close, so that I could hear better. This was gonna be good!

Demyx was looking at Namine and blushing a bit. Did Demyx like her? I never knew that. Then Demyx turned and faced Zexion. Demyx laughed. Hm. I had never seen him laugh like that before. Something was going on here. I need to figure it out. I walked back to the sidewalk and then traveled down to the bench. "Hey Demyx!" I said. He turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Axel! Wassup?" I smiled and stood next to him. "I have a question for you." He nodded. "Okay, what?" I chuckled. "Can I borrow your car?" He looked at me shocked. "Why would you do that?" I shrugged. "Well..." I grabbed his arm and drug him next to the tree that I was hiding behind earlier. "Okay, so I want to go check up on Marly just to make sure he is alright." Demyx sighed. "I have to go with you okay? Marly is my friend too." I smiled and nodded. "Of course. Now, we have to talk about what is going on between you three." I glanced over at Zexion and Namine. "Oh... Okay fine. I will tell you in the car." I nodded. "Good enough for me." We walked back over to them. Demyx grabbed his backpack. "Sorry guys, I have to go! Call me tonight! We can have a three way call! That would be so much fun!" I chuckled. "Sure Demyx!" Namine said. Zexion nodded. "Why not." Zexion grabbed his large book and stood up. Namine grabbed her sketch pad and stood up. "Okay it's settled. Three way call tonight. Now can we go Demyx?" I said. Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yes we can go now." I sighed and smiled. "Good. The faster we leave the quicker we get there." He nodded. "Let's go." We started to walk towards his car. "Bye Namine! Bye Zexion!" Demyx had turned around and was waving goodbye. "Demyx watch where your going." He was also walking backwards. I sighed. He turned around and nodded. "That would be a good idea." I nodded. "Yes, yes it would." We both laughed and got into his car. He started the car. The radio turned on automatically and it was really loud. I turned it down a little bit. It was a song that I recognized.

Welcome to my silly life.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'no way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around.

So, pretty pretty please!

Don't you ever ever feel!

Like your less than

fucking perfect!

Pretty pretty please!

If you ever ever feel

Like your nothing

you're fucking perfect

to me.

I listened to the lyrics closely. This explained me and Marluxia a lot. He is fucking perfect to me. We are always mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, but we still stay around. I liked this song. "So, where is Marly? Why couldn't you just call him?" I shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't really want to go see Marluxia, I was just trying to get away from Roxas by saying that I was hanging out with you today. Then I had to get you away from your friends to leave." He smiled. "Nice plan." I smiled and nodded. "I know right." Demyx was paying attention to the road. "Okay, so we are now in your car. Tell me about your friends." Demyx sighed and started his story.

"Well, you know Zexion. Right?" I nodded. "Okay, and you know Namine, right?" I nodded. "Well, kinda. I know her name and what she looks like. That's it." I said. Demyx nodded. "Okay, well she is an artist, she is in our grade, she is amazing..." He looked at the radio and smiled. "And she is fucking perfect to me." I laughed. "Nice one." He nodded. "I know. Okay, so now you have to explain to me exactly what is going on between you and Marluxia. I am highly confused..." I sighed. "Okay, so what do you want to know?" He thought for a minute. "Are you two going out?" I shook my head. "No, I am with Roxas. Remember?" He nodded. "Yeah, I remember, but you two have been through so much." I sighed. "I have only known him for two years." Demyx nodded. "So?" I shrugged. "I don't know. We have been through a lot together, you are right." He nodded. "You two should totally go out." I laughed. "Okay, you sounded like a girl when you said that." He laughed too. "I know right." He parked in a space in front of a club. "Shall we?" I smiled and nodded. We had done this a lot lately. When either of us were feeling down or sad about something we came here. We got out of the car and walked in.

We got table and sat and talked for awhile. "So, why don't you and Marly go out Axel?" Larxene said. We found Larxene, Zexion, and Luxord. I shook my head. "We can't. I am going out with Roxas. Why does everyone seem to forget that." I looked at Demyx who shrugged. I smiled. "Well, that's cause we know that you don't really like him back. You just pretend to like him so he won't hurt Marly." Demyx looked at me. "Wait. I thought you two had agreed that you wouldn't protect each other anymore..." Larxene looked at Demyx confused. "What are you talking about?" I sighed. "Well, when Marly had come back from the hospital I was taking his books to him. I walked in his room to find a guy named Cloud, on top of him." Larxene looked at me shocked. "The Cloud? The one that everyone falls for?" I shrugged. "Probably." Larxene smiled. "Did you get his number?" I shook my head. "No! He was on top of Marly, why would I want his number anyways?" She shrugged. "Oh well. Continue." I nodded. "Anyways, I yanked him off to find that Marly was crying. I was confused. Turns out that Marly was only dating him so that Cloud wouldn't hurt the one person he liked. That happened to be me. I told him that the only reason I go out with Roxas is because Roxas said that he would kill Marly." Larxene nodded. "Yeah I know that." I nodded. "Okay and we promised each other that we wouldn't protect each other like that again. I will never stop. That's why I keep going out with Roxas." Everybody nodded. What turned into explaining what Demyx was talking about to Larxene turned into a story time for the whole gang. Demyx pointed to the stage we were by. "Look at that person. That person looks familiar." I nodded. I couldn't figure out who it looked like though. "Uh, Axel?" Larxene said still looking at the familiar person. I nodded. "Yes?" She looked confused. "Where did you say Marly was going again?" I shrugged. "He never told me, why?" Larxene pointed to the person. "Found him."


	7. The helplessness

**CHAPTER 7**

"What? You have to be kidding me." I said and looked up at the person. Hm... "Oh. My. God. That is Marly!" I stood up. Demyx tried to pull me back down. Larxene eventually helped. They knew I was probably going to do something stupid. I sat back down after I saw Marly look at me. He stopped in mid-step on stage. "Uh..." He said. He stared at me. I stood up and started walking out. "Axel!" He looked like he was going to cry. I stopped and turned around. He was standing right beside me. "Axel, I'm so sorry. I would have told you but I just couldn't. I knew you would hate me if I did tell you." He started to cry softly. "Now I realize that you would hate me either way." He put his head down. "Marly..." I sighed. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk? People are still staring." He nodded. "We can go to my dressing room so I can change out of this..." He grabbed my arm and drug me backstage. Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, and Luxord were all watching. I followed Marly backstage. We turned and went into his dressing room. He sighed and let go of me. He went towards his closet. He grabbed a shirt and jeans. "Okay, explain." I said He sighed. "Well, my family is dirt poor. I needed to get a job. Everywhere else didn't let me get a job then I found this place and it has incredibly good pay." I sighed. "You couldn't find any other job?" He cam out of his closet in the t-shirt and jeans he had grabbed earlier. "Not at all." He grabbed his and sat on the couch. "No one would take me." I sighed and sat on the other couch. "How long have you been a..." I hated saying the word. He shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to say it. Okay, let's see... 3 years now." I looked at him shocked. "3 years? You started when you were a freshman?" He nodded. "They heard my story and gave me the job." i stood up. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier Marly?" I was getting kinda angry at him. "I didn't think it was important information, Axel." I could tell he was getting a little angry at me. "Why do you care anyways?" I sighed and sat next to him. "Because I care about you. I don't like the idea of you stripping for random strangers." I blushed faintly. "I don't strip for random people. I put on slutty outfits and walk around stylishly." I smiled and hugged him. "Sure..." He hugged me back and sighed. "So, your not mad at me?" I smiled. "A little. Just because this is your job." He shrugged. "Best I could get." I nodded. "You could always come and work with me at my father's restaurant." He looked at me. "Really? As what, the entertainment?" I smiled and pulled him into my lap. "No. As a waiter. We are running low and I bet my dad would pay you a high amount of money." He smiled. "Really? Sign me up! I can finally quite this job!" I laughed and pulled him closer to me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. We stared into each other's eyes for awhile, until we finally leaned in closer to each other.

We were very close to each other when the door bursts open. Three big guys walked into the room. Marly looked at them coming through the door. He whispered to me. "Axel, hide." He stood up and walked over to the guys. I quickly ducked behind the couch we were sitting on. I was trying to hear their conversation. "So, where is your little costume Marluxia?" "I-I don't know..." "Go find it and put it on or else." Marluxia quickly ran into the closet and changed. He ran out of the closet again and towards the guys. "Found it..." "Ha, now dance for us." I heard Marly sigh. "Faster. Better! No, don't do that. That's better." I sighed. I wanted to help Marly. I thought for a moment. Either I get killed and help Marly, or Marly is tortured. Let's go with Plan A.

I stood up and looked at the guys. "Hey, knock it off." Marly looked at me shocked. "No!" He said to me. I walked over to Marly looking at his outfit. It was not the one that he was wearing before. This one was skimpier and more slut like. "Stop messing with Marluxia." One of the big guys walked towards me. Marly stood in front of me. "Don't hurt him please! You already put me in the hospital, please don't make him go." Tears were starting to appear in his eyes. I looked at Marly. "These are the guys who beat you up?" Marly gently nodded. "Yes. They are." I stood in front of Marly. "Why did you beat him up?" The leader stepped forward. "What does it matter to you?" I sighed and looked at Marly. "Marly is my life. If anything were to happen to him, it automatically involves me." Marly blushed and smiled. I turned back around to face the guys. "So, your saying that Marly is your boyfriend?" Marly shook his head. "No he is not. Cloud Strife is." I looked at Marly confused. He was smirking and nodding. "Yep, Cloud Strife is my boyfriend." The guys nodded and started to walk out. "Alright, thanks for the information." Marly nodded. "No problem." I looked at Marly. "Cloud is still your boyfriend?" He shook his head. "No, but now they are going to search for him and leave me alone for awhile." I smiled. "Nice thinking." Marly hugged me. "What happened to no protecting each other anymore?" I hugged him back. "Did you actually think for one minute that I would stop protecting you?" I looked at him and he shook his head. "Not for one minute." I smiled. "Now, go change. I hate seeing you in that." He smiled and nodded. "My pleasure." He walked back into his closet. As soon as he closed the door to the closet the door to his dressing room opened. Larxene, Demyx, Luxord, and Zexion came walking in. "So, how is Marly?" I smiled. "Good. Going to quit." Marluxia walked out in his t-shirt and jeans again. I looked at him. "Much better." Demyx looked at me. "Axel, did three guys walk in here? I passed them in the hall." I nodded. "Why?" Demyx looked at Marly. "Those were the guys who walked into the greenhouse and beat Marly up." I nodded. "I figured that out." Demyx smiled. "Good!" I chuckled. "So, what were you guys doing here anyways?" Marly asked. "Well, I wanted to stay away from Roxas, so I went with Demyx. We ended up here. We met them here by coincidence. Next thing you know, Demyx is pointing to someone on stage. I looked up and saw you. I was ferious, so I decided to leave before I got to angry. I heard you so I turned around and next thing I knew, I was being dragged to your dressing room." Marly smiled and nodded. "Okay then." Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, and Luxord all nodded. "Alright Marly. Get your stuff, we are going to my dad's resteraunt now." I grabbed Marly's arm and started dragging him out of his dressing room. He smiled and nodded. "Okay. Bye guys!" He waved goodbye to the remaining people in his dressing room. They only watched me drag him out, wondering what I was up to.


End file.
